Thunder and Albinia: Captured
by Thunder Pikachu1
Summary: A Pikachu and Eevee have been captured by dark-type Pokemon. They are tortured, and hurt everyday. The two want to escape and be free again. But so far, escaping doesn't seem likely.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is a Pokemon torture-ish story. I hope you guys like it and enjoy. Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something out.. I'll try and make Chapters longer..**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

In the world of Pokemon, a group of Pokemon were racing through a forest. They were a group of dark-types and they had only one thing in mind.

Capture the Ghostly Eevee and her little Pikachu friend.

The group of Dark-types were of: Houndoom, Houndhour, Weavile, Purrlion, and many others.

All ready to play with their newest little toys.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Let's go Albinia! We can't stay here any longer," a voice called the Eevee out of her sleep.

The white-and-silver-furred Pokemon slowly opened her eyes and shook her head. She saw a Pikachu that had lighning bolt shaped marks on his fur standing over her. Albinia stood up with a loud and big yawn.

"Why can't we?" she asked her friend, as she followed him out of the cave they had been staying in. The two of them had been in the wave for a few months after they had found it. They made lots of friends wih the other Pokemon, and didn't have to worry about anything. Till now that was.

"Because, Flower told me that some Pokemon are looking for us."

"Looking for us?" Albinia echoed, shivering slightly in fear. "Why?"

"I dunno," Thunder told his 'sister'. The Pikachu treated the small Eevee beside him as if she was his little sister, and she treated him like an older brother. The two were always together. One with another. Pokemon would never see them alone, and if they did, it wasn't for very long. "But if Pokemon are looking for us, it can't be good. We gotta get out of here before we're found."

"Right.. Okay."

Thunder and Albinia moved quickly and quietly as they could through the forest. The Pikachu kept glance back to make sure no one was following the two of them. He couldn't see anyone, so they kept going the way they were heading. Albinia ran as fast as her paws would allow her to go. She didn't want to follow behind her brother and be caught by the Pokemon looking for them. Even if they weren't being followed yet.

"Thunder?"

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

"What will happen if the Pokemon catch us?"

"I dunno. But don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here to protect you."

"Promise?"

Thunder paused. He wasn't sure if he could promise her something like that. There was no telling what might happen to them, even if he would already give his life for the Eevee beside him. He looked down into her sad and scared eyes and sighed deeply.

"I promise."

Albinia smiled, feeling a bit better with that promise in her mind. The two continued on. They ran for a long while, till the white-and-silver Pokemon screamed as she was pounced on. The Pikachu spun around, ready to fight the attacker, but he was also tackled and pinned down onto the dirty ground floor.

Thunder and Albinia struggled against the paws holding them down. The Dark-types had found the little mouse-like Pokemon and his fox friend, and were now holding the two of them down, smirking at the two trapped Pokemon.

"Let us go!"

"I don't think so little Eevee."

"What do you want from us?" the Pikachu questioned, still struggling to get away from the paws that held him.

A Houndour stepped forward, snickering evilly into the gray-and-yellow Pokemon's face. "You two are going to be our new play things. Or our slaves. Whatever Nightmare comes up with."

Thunder and Alibinia were both thrown into different cages and were taken away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cages were taken to a large den and slammed into the ground. Albina shivered in fear at the Dark-type Pokemon that had trapped her and Thunder. She was scared. Whatever they were planning to do to them, she knew that it wasn't going to be good for them.

Thunder used Thunderbolt on the cage, trying to break out of it. When that attack failed, he used Iron Tail on the bars, only to bounce back and hit the other side with a loud clinging noise. The Pikachu growled in pain and rage.

"Just wait till I get out of this cage!" he snarled, sparks appeared from his red cheeks. "You'll all be sorry you messed with us!"

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, little mousey?"

Thunder growled and launched a Quick Attack, and slammed into the bars of the metal cage he was in. Albinia watched worried at her older brother. The Pikachu fell down with a small cry, blood dripping from a wound on his head from hitting the bars too hard.

"Thunder, you okay?"

"..Fine.." he growned.

"Ah, did the little mousey hurt his wittle head?" one of the Dark-types asked, talking as if he was a little baby Pokemon that just hatched from his egg. This made the Pikachu mad.

Thunder looked up and growled. "Shut up..."

The Dark-type pack snickered at the Pikachu's pain, before another Dark-type appeared. This one had a gray-ish under bell, paws, and muzzle, with red eyes, and a dark blue (or black?) back and tail. Long silver claws made tapping noises as he came up to the group of Pokemon and the two trapped ones. He locked eyes with Thunder, who growled at him, and Albinia, who shivered in fear of him.

This one was a Mightyena.

"Ah, I see you got us some new toys," the Dark-type said, walking around the two cages.

"Yes. Nightmare, what shall we do with them?"

Nightmare snickered, and brought the cage with Albinia in it close to him. He already had lots of plans for the white-and-silver Pokemon. The small Eevee stepped away from him as far as the cage would allow her. The Pikachu next to her snarled, harted in his black eyes, even if he was hurt from hitting his head against the bars of his cage, he was gonna protect Albinia from this Pokemon. Even if he lost his life doing it. He just had to get out of this cage.. But he couldn't. So, he didn't the only thing he could do from inside of it.

Yell treats at the Dark-type Pokemon.

"If you hurt her, you'll be sorry!"

The Mightyena narrowed his eyes and looked at the Electic-type. He snorted and began to take the cage with the small Eevee away. "I'll keep this one. She'll make a nice toy for me and my friends. One of you can keep that Pikachu. Turn him into a slave. Break him. Do whatever. I don't like that fighting spirit he has."

Albinia clawed at the cage, tears in her eyes. She didn't wanna be taken away from her 'brother'. And she didn't like what they were going to do to him or her. She wanted to be with him again. Not trapped in cages like wild animals. "Thunder!"

Thunder growled and used Iron Tail on the bars of his cage, once again, trying to break them to get to his 'sister'. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break them. He kept trying till he got so tired that he fell onto the steel floor, panting. He glanced up at Albinia and looked into her eyes for what would most likely be the last time. "Albinia, be strong. I promise I'll get you out of here!"

Then the little Eevee he cared so much about, was now out of his sights. The other Dark-type Pokemon stood around his cage, snickering at the tired Pikachu before them. Thunder stared up at them, teeth bared in rage. This only made the Dark-types laugh as they watched him growl and snarl at them.

"Look at him, he thinks he's so tough!"

"And scary!"

"I'm shaking in my fur!"

"Let's give him to the breaker. He'll turn him into a nice mindless slave for us!" one said.

"Yeah!" another added.

Thunder knew he wasn't going to like this...


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'd like to make a quick note before the story continues. From here on out, each chapter will be Thunder's torture or Albinia's torture. Like their sides of what's going on to them. So, this chapter will be Albinia's. The chapters might be short, because, I'm not very good with torture-ish things, but I'll do my best.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

Alinba and Nightmare walked down a long, dark looking hallway. The small Eevee couldn't see anytning but the Dark-type's glowing red eyes. She gulped and perked her ears at a new sound.

A scream of pain and agony came from another room.

The white-and-silver Pokemon flinched, images of what was happening to that Pokemon flashed in her mind. Only it was happening to her, or worse, Thunder.

The Eevee shook her head, fighting back tears as the images disappeared from her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Thunder was strong and brave. He was the Thunder Warrior, or legend that everyone talked about. Trained by Raikou himself. She knew that he would get both himself and her out of here.

Even if it took awhile. Albinia knew that he wouldn't break his promise he had made before she was taken away from him. The Eevee wondered if she would ever see him again. And if, when? And how long till then?

"We're here my little pet," Nightmare said, breaking her thoughts.

The small Eevee looked up at a door they stopped in front of. It was large, larger than her or the Dark-type that held her captive. It was a jet black with a silver handle. Nightmare pushed the door opened and the smaller Pokemon looked around the room they were now in.

The room was large, as she knew it would be thanks to the door she had seen. The rug under the wolf-looking Pokemon's paws were a blood red color, and Albinia wonder if it was really blood from other Pokemon that had been here before her. The walls were also red, which, only scared her more. There was a small bed beside one of the walls. It wasn't red, much to her surprise and shock. It was a light brown color.

Yet again, Nightmare broke her train of thought. But only this time, he was chuckling at how his new little toy was looking at his room.

Albinia shivered as the Mightyena put her cage down. The dark-type opened it up and grabbed the shiny Eevee. He pulled her close.

"Yes, I'm going to have fun with you," he said. "You'll make a nice toy for me and my pals."

"Besides that.." Albinia began in a small voice. "What are you gonna do with me?"

"Well, after we're doing playing with you, I'll smooch you, smash you, and cuddle you close to me. Then, I'll give you to Moonlight to play with. She does so ever much love new toys."

Nightmare picked her and and swung her around with her tail. She yelped as she crashed into a few things.

"And you know what I'm gonna do when we get tried of you?"

The Eevee shook her head, fearing the answer.

"You'll make a nice new rug or food!"

The Mightyena put her back into her age, promising to be back in an hour. Albinina curled up and let a small tear fall, wishing to get out of here already.

_Thunder, wherever you are, I hope you're okay..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wait, before we take him to the breaker, don't you think we could have our own fun with the little mousey? He can't do anything to hurt us in the cage."

"Yes, but what happens if we let him out? Then, we'll be in trouble!"

"Simple," chuckled a Dark-type Pokemon. This one was a Houndour. "We do this."

He walked over to the cage where Thunder growled at him, cheeks sparking dangerously as a warning for the Pokemon to back off. It didn't work however and the dog-looking Pokemon whacked the Pikachu on the head with an Iron Tail attack, knocking him out.

"Now," the Houndour chuckled once more, "we can play with him."

The other Pokemon cheered and unlocked the cage and began having fun with the Electric-type Pokemon. They took turns bashing him around with their skulls and tails. They bashed into from one to another, and even into things. Walls, table, chair, cage, anything they could think of. The Pikachu's gray-and-yellow fur was stained with blood and cuts.

"My turn!" a Houndoom said, catching the mouse-like Pokemon. He put the Pokemon under his paws and began to bash him around like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. This went on for an hour or two.

"That's enough Shade," growled another Mightyena. This one was a lot smaller than Nightmare. "We've had our fun with the little mousey. Now it's time for the breaker's turn."

"Right, sorry Darkfang," the Houndoom, Shade, replied, bowing his head in shame.

"You should be." Darkfang put the Pikachu back into the cage. "But, it'll be eaiser for the breaker to break him now. Let's go."

Thunder was taken to a room where another Dark-type was. The one was a Liepard. She had black-and-gray fur and yellow eyes. The cat purred as the mouse-like Pokemon, who was still out cold, that was brought to her.

"This the new slave?"

"Yes. Have fun with him."

The cat-like Pokemon smirked. "I will."

The cat sat beside the cage, watching Thunder, sleeping in his cage. She smirked evilly. She was going to have a lot of fun breaking him. After all, she was a cat, and he was a mouse. He was going to learn his place around here, and she was going to teach it to him.

No matter how long and hard it took.

Thunder groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He winced as pain shot through him from the 'fun' the other Dark-types head with him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"Ah, you're awake at last slave."

He looked up to see the Liepard smirking at him through the bars of his cage. The Pikachu titled his head to one side, feeling lost right about now.

"Slave?"

"Yessss.." the Dark-type purred at him. "You're going to become my little slave."

The gray-and-yellow Pikachu growled. "Do what you want. I won't become a slave to anyone!"

"Oh, I'll have to work on that addidute you have," she purred. "We're going to have lots of fun together you and I!"

She stood up as Thunder watched and growled at her, showing his teeth, like the wild Pokemon he was. The cat only laughed and pulled the cage with him inside of it close to her, purring loudly.

"Let's begin the fun little mousy!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Albinia yelped as she was put under the Mightyena's paws. He chuckled as she yelped in pain.

"You have a cute little yelp."

He dug his claws into her, making her yelp again.

"My friends are coming soon to play with you. We'll have so much fun breaking your body till you beg for it!" Nightmare chuckled.

Albinia shivered in fear as she stared up at him. "Please, let me go."

"Oh no. I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because, you're too much fun to play with!"

The door was knocked on and Nightmare looked up.

"Oh! My friends are here! Let's begin our fun with the little Eevee boys!"

Albinina knew she wasn't going to like this..

Not one bit..


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thunder yelped and screamed as he was being crushed by the large paws of the Dark-type, a Hounddoom, who had came to help the Liepard in breaking him. The Dark-type was taking his time crushing the gray-and-yellow Pikachu under his large paws.

"Ah, hearing you yelp is music to my ears!"

The Pikachu growled. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have little mousey. There is nothing you can do to stop us."

"I'll find a way to."

"Still think you can?" the Hounddoom chuckled. "Wait till I'm done binding and twisting your mind. Turning you into a mindless slave where you'll be begging for this!"

"I think you mean _we _Shadow."

"Right.. When _WE _are done, you'll be begging for this."

He pushed down harder on his prey, making Thunder yelp as claws dug into his fur, drawing blood.

"Never you son of a-"

A slash by the Liepard, cut Thunder off with a yelp of pain. Shadow chuckled evilly at this.

"We'll see what you say..." The claws dug deeper till they hit bone. "...When we're done with you, you won't remember ANYTHING before our breaking. You'll make a nice slave for the Queen and King."

Thunder winced in pain, but knew he had to be strong. For both himself and Albinia, who he hoped was doing better than he was..


	8. Chapter 7

**From here on out, a friend is helping me with this story, so you'll see to writing styles. I hope you guys enjoy. ^^**

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh DARLING what a PLUMP little Eevee!" A Female Mightyena cooed. Albina was snatched away by another dog and slammed to the ground.

"Oh no! We must not EAT this jewel! Look at that COAT! Shina LOOOOOOVES rare coats! oh Leader, Might we SOFTEN the BUNNY BODY?"

Nightmare nodded. "Of course we could."

Albinina tried to wiggle free of the paws holding her down.

"OH how PERFECT! Awe look, the eevee wants to run away! How CUUTE!"

SNAP!

"Awe even snapping the SPINE like a twig is ADORABLE AHAHA!"

Digra, a ninetails, wrapped Albina in her tails, taking out a brush and combing the white eevee until she shined. She then sliced into the hindquarters, making a small slit in the fat hind thigh. The small Eevee winced in pain. She had enjoyed the brushing, but not the slicing. Not one bit.

"Awe Nightmare listen!"

SLICE!

"You try!" the ninetails handed the eevee to the head of the pack.

Nightmare took the small white ball of fur and chuckled as his claws dug into her. Albinia let out a small yelp.

"Awe isn;t she CUTE when she cries in PAIN!" the female pokemon cooed. "Make her fluffy body PLUSHY!"

"NO!" Shina snarled, grabbing the eevee and cuddling her close.

"She is much too fabulous to be crushed in that horrid way!"

she cuddled Albina and cooed softly, goochying the bunny tummy with a sharp nail. If she were a cat she woiuld be purring.

"Isn't that right my sweet beauty."

Albinia shivered slighty. She wanted to get away from these Pokemon. They were dangerous and crazy!

"I will brush her fur until it shines! She will be my diva, and she will look her best before Nightmare and the pack! Who knows...maybe she will even become a PRINCESS!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Always love this Chapter. And you guys will see why once you read it. So, enjoy my friends. ^^**

**XXX**

**Chapter 8**

The Hounddoom chuckled as he bashed Thunder around, and laughed as he heard the electric-type's yelps, the Liepard had left for the day, leaving Shadow in change of breaking the mouse-like Pokemon. Thunder yelped, squeirming to get out from the giant paws that held him, then grit his teeth and IRON TAILED his tormentor.

He gritted his teeth.

"You are going down! Do you even know who I am? FOOL!"

Thunder unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt attack on the Dark-type Pokemon.

The dog-like Pokemon snarled and slammed the mouse-like one into a wall, head-first, then Fire Fanged him.

"I don't care WHO you are. You're MINE now."

Growling, the electric mouse bit the paw, and headed for the exit. Drago shot forward and grabbed him, and was hit in the face with an Iron Tail attack.

"You tell me where Albinia is or I WILL THUNDER YOU to the FREAKING MOON!"

"I don't even know where she is. I can't help you."

"You will help me." Thunder said, surrounding himself with electricity. "Or I will FUCKING KILL YOU!"

A few more dark-types appeared and chained him up.

"You're not in the place to be making treats little mouse."

He struggled futily and thundered everything in sifght.

"I'LL KILL All of you! WHERE IS ALBINIA!?"

"Shut up, you annoying little mouse!"

Thunder was Shadow Balled. He was Koed...for the moment...but inside the Pikachu, the spark of the Thunder Warrior had been activated...

And it was pissed off...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Wash and rince and rinse and wash! such a beautiful eevee! You will win big berries at the compitition!"

"Compitition?"

"Yes my pretty pet!" the mightyena chuckled, brushing the fur of the shiny eevee with the upmopst care.

"All the pets and slaves of us higher class Mightyenas compete in beauty contests from monthto onth."

"That doesn't sound so bad.."

"It's not.." she giggled darkly. "As long as they win."

Albinia gulped. "What happens if they loose?"

"Well, so many things...They are eaten, or fattened so the puppies can use them as balls...or they are eaten alive. SO many are PLUSHED and SKINNED and BEATEN until their little heads explodey!"

The little Eevee shook a bit in fear. She didn't wanna end up like so many others had before her.

"Well you don't have to worry. just eat right, play in your little wheel and allow me to pamper that GORGEOUS FUR!"

"Alright," Albinia sighed. "I guess this isn't so bad.."


	11. Chapter 10

** This is gonna be a short chapter, like most of 'em now. My friend and I didn't have that long to RP this today, so we had to make Chapter 10 short.. A lot shorter than most Chapters. So, sorry days. We'll try and make Chapter 11 longer. For now, here's 10.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 10**

"This is your final warning you stupid hounds." Thunder snarled his cheeks sparking.

"Tell me where the white eevee is, or there shall be ELECTRIC RAIN!"

One of the hounds snorted. "For the last time you annoying little Pikachu, we don't know WHERE she is. Once Eevee are taken by the leader, when we know nothing of what becomes of them."

"Find...her." the voice was one that commanded respect and if it was not followed...there would be more than pain.

Thunder had trained hard with Raikou, and the legend had taught him many things. One was how to speak with the voice of the storm, and it was terrifying to any Pokemon that heard it.

"Why should we?" one asked.

Again, the voice of the storms sent chills down their spines.

"Lets just say the little dours wont be...breeding material if you DON'T!"

"...Fine.."

"Good. Now get."

They went off.


	12. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

Albinia was put back into her cage after the Dark-type was done brushing her fur. She was told to get lots of sleep for tomorrow they were going to show her off, in one of those shows she was told about.

The little Eevee wasn't looking up for it. She didn't wanna go and run around and do tricks for these Pokemon. Those were things that pets did for their owners. And Albinia was not pet. Even if they thought that she was to them.

"i don't wanna do this," she whispered to no one, as no one was in the room with her. "But, I know I have to.. To stay alive.."

Albinia shivered slightly at the images of what Eevee before her went through when they didn't do what they were suppose to. To not end up like that, and to stay alive for Thunder, she had to play "pet" for now. Even if she hated it.

The only part she liked was the brushing. It made her white and silver fur shine like the moorning sun. She couldn't say anything about that. It was the only part of all this that she liked. Everything else, she hated. But she wasn't going to say it out loud. They might end up killing her.

Sighing, the little Pokemon curled up into a ball and went to sleep, dreaming of being free again and playing around with Thunder, like they use to.

XXX

Albinia was woken up to the sound of a door opening and pawsteps on the floor, echoing around the room she was at. She looked up and saw that Mightyena, Shina, if she remembered right, come walking in.

"Hello my little Eevee. Did you sleep well?"

The Eevee sighed and nodded her head, standing up in her cage. The Dark-type Pokemon smiled and opened it up. She grabbed her and began to brush her fur once more.

"I gotta make you look the best before we leave."

"We're leaving already?"

"Yes. We have a long drive to get there, little Eevee."

Drive? They drove to the show places? Now that was odd, in the Eevee's mind. But, she didn't dare ask why out of fear that Shina would hurt her or kill her. The Mightyena continued to brush her fur till it was all shiny, well, more shiny than it already was.

Shina put Albinia back in her cage and the two of them left the room that the shiny Eevee had gotten use to. The Eevee sighed and got ready for the long trip. She curled up into a ball, ready go sleep the long travel there.

_Thunder, wherever you are, I hope you're okay.. And I hope I'll get to see you again, soon.._

Her thoughts were broken when more Dark-type Pokemon appeared in front of her and Shina. Albinia watched wondering what was going on.

"Shina, that Pikachu, he is no normal one! He can control the voice of the storms and he wents the Eevee back!"

Shina growled. "I don't care if he wants her back. She's MINE now. Send in some Pokemon to deal with that Pikachu! I'm taking this one to the show. now, off with you!"

"But Shina, you don't understand. He said that-"

"I don't care WHAT he said. Just get back to your work!"

The other Dark-types glanced at each other, fear in their eyes, but they nodded and ran off. Albinia's ears perked up at this. Thunder was going to her out of here! Just like he said he would! Shina snorted and took the cage with the Eevee in it away.


	13. Chapter 12

** I'm so SORRY for the long wait. I've been very busy and everything.. But, here's the long awaited chapter, even if it's short. XD.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 12**

The Dark-type Pokemon went back to the Pikachu, not knowing what to tell the electric-type Pokemon. They glanced at each other, than at Thunder.

"We couldn't find the Eevee.. We looked, we really did, but we couldn't find her anywhere."

Thunder sparked

"Let me converse with the wind for a while...You rotten dogs...you LIE!"

the Pikachu turned red and sparks shocked the nearest Dark type to death

"GIVE me a good reason why I should not call the storms to incinerate you all..."

"Because that would be bad?" one of the dark-types told him. "And.. And we tried looking for the Eevee, but, we couldn't find her."

"That's right," another one added.

"Find her. NOW!"

Once again, the Dark-type Pokemon went off.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"A gold metal!" Shina squealed "See i knew my wittle eevee could win!"

Albinia chuckled quietly.

"I'm so proud that I shall CUDDLE WUDDLE my sweet eevee TIGHT AHAHA!"

Albina was smashed against the grey fur of her captor and rubbed into the embrace, then she was brushed, collared, and left in her eevee house, with some others for company.

The Eevee looked around at the others.

"Umm.. Hi?"

"Hello," a ruby one said. "My name's Ruby. What's yours?"

"Ablinia."

"What a pretty name!" Ruby said, padding over, her ruby fur glistening in the light.

"Mistress must be really happy with you. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay.. I have a friend who will get us out of here."

"I hope so..." she pointed to the waiting Mightyena.

"Because it's plushy time."

The shiny Eevee frowned.

"Yes, they do love to cuddle us." Another eevee said boredly. "Every day at noon it is the same thing. It's rather boring and it messes up our fur."

"Well, my friend, his name's Thunder, he'll help us. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right.."


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not up-dating in like.. Forever. Been busy with things. School, and many other things. But, I'm back now, so, enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 14**

Thunder paced around his cage he had been thrown into after he shocked a Dark-type to death. The Pikachu looked up and out through the bars of his cage.

"Those dumb Dark-types..." he said to himself. "They think I'll break easy and obey their will if they don't find Albinia.."

He leaned back against the bars, his tail tapping against them.

"Thiose stupid curs. I will not bend until Albina is found safe."

The Pikachu chuckled. "And I won't be bending to anyone's will. Even if my sister is returned to me. Once she is, we're both out of here."

Thunder looked up at the roof of his cage, having nothing better to do till someone came to tell him news, hopefully the news he wanted to hear. Because if it wasn't, he was going to do more things to those Dark-type Pokemon. Things he promised Raikou he'd never do unless he had to.

And right now, those things were looking like he had no choice but to use them, hoping his Master would forgive him for it.

"I made a promise to her," he whispered. "I promised I'd get her out of here, no matter what happened. Even if I have to do.. _that _I will. Master, if it comes down to that, please forgive me. I'd would have only that left to us to get us both out of here."

Thunder turned back around and set down on the floor of his cage while he waited.

"And, it's starting to look like it's the only way out of here.."


End file.
